


Hacia el límite

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Food, Gen, Revenge, Silly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Habría tenido que empezar a llevar algo por merienda por sí mismo pero, en fundo, le parecía mucho más gracioso seguir viendo las expresiones decepcionadas de Yuto cuando Kei tenía éxito de robarle la comida en su propia cara.





	Hacia el límite

**Hacia el limite**

  1. _ Primer rato_

“¿Alguien ha visto el bollo que había llevado para merienda?”

Yuto había entrado en el camerino con ceño bastante preocupante.

Cada expresión que no fuera una sonrisa, por otra parte, resultaba preocupante en su cara.

Todos los otros cabecearon, con expresión que Yuto tuvo que juzgar poco culpable, dado que sólo salió de la sala farfullando algo sobre su comida que seguía desapareciendo.

Mientras los otros iban de vuelta a hacer lo que estaban haciendo antes de ser interrumpidos, Kei siguió mirando fijo a la puerta con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Habría tenido que empezar a llevar algo por merienda por sí mismo pero, en fundo, le parecía mucho más gracioso seguir viendo las expresiones decepcionadas de Yuto cuando Kei tenía éxito de robarle la comida en su propia cara.

  1. _ El segundo ataque_

“Yamada ha dicho que me había dejado algunos dorayaki que nos había enviado su madre.” Nakajima dijo a Kei, con voz enojada.

Conocía la madre de Ryosuke de demasiado tiempo para saber que seguramente había preparado bastante por todos, y los había comido tantas veces de saber que los quería, en ese instante.

La comida era una de las cosas sobre que no se debía bromear, con él.

Kei arqueó sus cejas, con aire inocente.

“No sé lo que ha pasado, Yutti. Juro que hasta pocos minutos atrás los tuyos estaban allí.”

Yuto analizó la cara de su compañero de grupo, dudoso.

“Tienes tu cara sucia de anko, Kei.” le dijo después, alusivo, pero el mayor cogió sus hombros.

“Es el anko de los dorayaki que me correspondían _por derecho_. No he comido más.”

Yuto se enrojó, mientras el fastidio se transformaba en pura irritación.

“Admítelo Kei, por favor... los has comido tú.” se lamentó, indignado, mientras el otro sonreía.

“Podría ser que he sido yo de hecho, pero...” se limpió el anko de la cara con un gesto elegante. “No puedes probarlo, ¿verdad, Yutti?” le preguntó con una sonrisa maligna, antes de salir de la sala con aire victoriosa.

Yuto se mordió el labio, aún más rojo en la cara.

Iba a pagarla.

Oh, cuanto iba a pagarla.

  1. _ Venganza_

“El otro día he pedido daifuku a Kota, y esa mañana él se ha salido un poco antes para comprármelos... los ha llevado conmigo, ¡no puedo esperar de comerlo!”

Kei caminaba por el pasillo de los estudios junto a Daiki, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara.

Cuando entró en el camerino, se dirigió pronto hacia su cartera, buscando los daifuku en cuestión.

Hurgó con atención donde se recordaba de haberlos puesto, sin tener éxito de buscarlo.

Haciendo muecas, siguió buscando.

Vació el entero contenido de la cartera sobre la mesa, teniendo que darse por vencido; los daifuku no estaban allí.

Enfadado, se giró hacia los otros, listo a explosionar, cuando vio Yuto acercarse, con una sonrisa diabólica.

Y comprendió.

“Nakajima Yuto... devuelve inmediatamente mis daifuku.” siseó, con tono de lo que estaba a punto de perder los estribos.

Yuto cogió sus hombros, arqueando sus cejas en una perfecta imitación de la expresión inocente de Kei.

“¿Yo? ¿Tomar tus daifuku? ¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así, Inoo-chan?” le dijo, melifluo, antes de reír bajo. “Gochisousama deshita, ¡Kei-chan!” añadió, pues se apresuró a correr hacia la puerta.

Kei se quedó por un segundo, pensando de haberlo merecido.

Solo por un segundo.

Pues, lo persiguió.


End file.
